


forever and a day

by rockyults



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, college astro au, im back!, minhyuk and bin are so sappy for each other, short but sweet, unofficial proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyults/pseuds/rockyults
Summary: in which bin proposes (kind of).





	forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! I haven’t posted in a while but I’m back again with one of my fave ships. please enjoy :))

moonbin looked toward the clock on the wall, it was much too late for him and minhyuk to be still awake on the sofa, watching television, but that’s exactly what they were doing. it hadn’t taken long for minhyuk to agree to the suggestion, excitedly. he had practically sprinted to grab a fluffy blanket before settling himself onto bin’s lap and curling fully into him.

“you’re such a baby.” moonbin had teased, placing his arms around minhyuk’s middle to hold him closer.

“I’m not just a baby, I’m _your_ baby.” minhyuk replied.

“why are you so cringeworthy?” bin asked, but proceeded to stuff his nose into minhyuk’s fluffy black hair. he guessed he was just as cringeworthy as his boyfriend.

it didn’t take long for the two to fall into a comfortable silence, watching a show that they had already seen a million times before, whilst settling comfortably into each other.

“minhyuk?” moonbin had whispered suddenly, peering down at his boyfriend through the dim lighting.

“hm?” the younger replied, his sleepy eyes opening to look up at bin.

moonbin couldn’t help but coo over how cute minhyuk was, balled up in bin’s arms with dishevelled hair and pink cheeks, clearly very relaxed. it amazed moonbin that he still managed to make minhyuk feel this way.

it was also incredible that minhyuk made him feel the same way, yet also make bin’s heart beat faster with the of simplest things. like the way he would call moonbin’s name with so much affection behind it, or how he made bin coffee every morning and would give a kiss to his forehead, or how he would intently listen to bin’s worries and concerns while holding his hands tightly, letting bin know he was there. of course, there was more than that. with minhyuk there was always more to love.

because of these things, sometimes bin would even wonder as to how he deserved the light that was minhyuk, in his life. but, he knew that minhyuk felt the same way about him. after all, he had chosen to give bin a chance those years ago.

“you’re amazing.” bin sighed in a rather cheesy manner.

another cringeworthy comment, but heart melting all the same. it had been long since both boys had turned into characters in a romance movie, so minhyuk smiled, rather than cringing at the line. then before settling back into his previous position, he fit his lips against bin’s, making his movements slow and meaningful.

when the two had separated it didn’t take long for bin’s voice to whisper out again.  
“marry me.” he said this time.

minhyuk lifted his head to turn to him, seemingly in shock from the abrupt suggestion.  
“what?” he asked innocently, slight smile on his face.

bin now turned to look straight into minhyuk’s eyes as his fingers traced against minhyuk’s hips.

“marry me.” he repeated, “maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, or even a year from now. but seriously, marry me when we’re older.”

though minhyuk wanted to crack a joke about how both of them were technically already old enough to get married, but decided against it, as he saw the seriousness in bin’s starry eyes.

minhyuk couldn’t help but to break into a smile, the familiar feelings of love bursting in his chest, “yes, I’ll marry you.”

even though moonbin was already in love, he swore in that moment he fell for minhyuk yet again. he swooped down to minhyuk’s lips again, their teeth knocking together clumsily as they were both smiling widely.

“so when are we going to start planning the wedding?” minhyuk asked teasingly, pressing his nose against bin.

“shut up.” bin laughed, pulling minhyuk back down into his chest.

for the rest of the night he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, falling asleep knowing that minhyuk would continue to be in his arms for the rest of his life.

this proves to be true when the real proposal happened, which caused an even sappier connection between the two, with matching rings to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and of course don’t be shy to leave me any feedback <3


End file.
